Last Night
by Robin Pendragon
Summary: What happens when Ronald Knox returns for his date with Mey-Rin? Total OOC. This is the result of me drinking one night and neglecting my responsibilities. Rewritten with hints of another, not so surprising pairing.
1. Part I

I don't own these awesome characters or the awesome stories they're from, but I do own the liquor that made me write this! Knowing this, Pls be gentle in critiques. ^_^

I just love love love Kuroshitsuji and I love love love The Guild. I followed the plot/lines of one of their episodes in Season 3. because I just couldn't resist the temptation. If you don't watch the Guild. It's about this group of MMO gamers and follows what happens when they meet in the RL. So I don't own them, but this isn't a crossover, so it's not under that section. I'm rambling... Onward!

* * *

><p><em>"If I make it back in one piece, I'll invite you again."<em>

Those had been his words. Now he was back. In one piece.

Mey-Rin was speechless. Many times before she had been witness to events such as these at the Phantomhive mansion. Many of these times it was herself, and her two comrades, who with inhuman ability defended the Phantomhive mansion from whatever threat came about.

This was one such time.

Except that man with the thick framed glasses was the one she had found herself fighting.

The situation was odd enough. He didn't seem to be fighting back at all. Rather he successfully averted every bullet she shot his way. Having seen her in action, Bard and Finny had joined in, assuming there was actually a threat at hand.

"I told you-" dodge

"I'm not here-" dodge

"To hurt your master!" Another dodge.

Even from this distance she could hear him. He was yelling quite loudly.

Finny and Bard were at the ready. But an attack never came.

It was Bard who noticed first, "Hey, ain't that the guy who-"

Finny continued, "-with the glasses!"

Bard didn't finish his original sentence but nodded in understanding "Oh, I see," and grinned. Mey-Rin was really naive sometimes.

Naturally curious, Finny asked the question first. "What exactly happened Mey?"

Mey Rin explained. "I was doing my usual chores when I saw this man snooping around. So I did what any good Phantomhive maid would, I stopped him."

"That's not what-" Realizing he was getting nowhere, Ronald Knox decided to take a different tack.

Grinning, he said, "Okay, I'm spanked. You beat me. So, you, me, drinks tonight. I'll pick you up at 8." Not giving her time to respond, he left in the direction he had come from.

Bard and Finny remained, looking at a dumbstruck Mey-Rin.

"Mey, are you going out with that guy?" Finny asked.

"No! _Pfft_, of course not! Please…" she returned inside the house, leaving Bard smirking and Finny wondering.

* * *

><p>Early the next morning…<p>

Mey Rin wakes up in her bed with a headache. She looks around her room… her eyes fall downward. Noticing her naked body is only covered by a dark coat… _what the…?_ … confusion sets in. Noticing a lump in her bed next to her she turns… blurry vision... but she can still recognize him... Ronald Knox… in the same predicament minus the coat… sound asleep next to her... realization dawns on her like a bucket of ice…

"Uh oh."


	2. Part II

**A/N: Rewritten w/some hints of another pairing ;).**

Haha, I had to continue it, and then end it ;P

Still follows the "plot"/"incident" from last chapter. Read the top part in Ch. 1 about The Guild.

I don't own these awesome characters or the awesome 'verse they exist in. _Still_ drivel, _Still_ crack, and _Still_ OOC. It sucks. But it's kinda irresistible sometimes.

* * *

><p>Mey Rin managed to get herself ready and rushed over to the kitchen, not glancing at the bed a second time. She arrived, miraculously managing not to trip over her own feet, just in time for Sebastian to go over the daily schedule. As he spoke, he continuously looked over at Mey Rin with a curious expression, or perhaps it just seemed like that because of Mey Rin's guilty conscience. Her heart was palpitating faster and faster, her thoughts racing, "<em>Did Mr. Sebastian notice? He's looking at me funny! Why is he looking at me funny? Oh no! He's walking up to me!"<em>

"Mey Rin, you look disheveled, is everything all right?"

"Yes Mr. Sebastian!" She nodded rapidly.

"You should take better care of your appearance. That is no way for a Phantomhive maid to present herself."

"I-I'm sorry Mr. Sebastian!"

"Very well. Polish the staircase, and make sure to use the correct wax this time."

She nodded, "Yes, sir!" and began to rush away, hoping to get away from the situation and having to explain.

From the corner of his eye, Sebastian thought he saw a figure running across the property, coming from what looked like the servants' quarters.

He immediately went outside, followed by Bard and Finny, who had also seen the figure.

"And what would you be doing here?" He demanded at the figure, who then stopped running away and turned around.

He looked disheveled too... Sebastian then turned back to the house, where he saw the maid had come outside after them, but had stopped a ways behind them looking like she was seeing a ghost, staring at the shinigami, and then Sebastian began to put the pieces together.

At this point, Ciel, hearing the commotion, came outside to demand his butler explain to him what was going on.

"Sebastian,"

"Yes, young master,"

"Why is a shinigami in my property?"

"That's what I am trying to figure out, young master,"

Finny and Bard were not surprised. It all made sense now, seeing as he had dodged Mey Rin's attacks the day before, which no human could ever possibly do.

Ronald spoke, "Oh uh-yea, sorry bout that," he began to trail off, wondering what he should say now that he was caught.

Ciel wondered why the shinigami looked so unkempt. "Why do you look so unkempt? Your shirt is unbuttoned, where is your tie? And why are you not wearing shoes?" The master continued. He didn't understand. The two older men did. Finny eventually realized it and gasped "Oh!" All three turned to look at Mey Rin behind them, whose face was now scarlet and blood was coming out of her nose.

"I'm sorry master!" She exclaimed suddenly.

Ciel still did not understand.

Mey Rin shut her eyes and covered her face, waiting for the berating to come.

"Hey, don't tell her what she can and cannot do!" Ronald exclaimed.

"I didn't-" Ciel began, but then saw what the other three understood when Ronald went over to sit at Mey Rin's side, who was now laying on the ground and looked like she was about to die.

"Let me get this straight, You're banging_ him_, and _his_ coworker's banging Sebastian. That's servant incest."

Mey Rin gasped, as did Bard and Finny, while Sebastian stood shocked at what his master had said.

"Young mast-" Sebastian started,

"_But master! Please don't think ill of me! I've never done anything like this before! Considering the circumstances, I blame the heat of the moment, I'd never been hit on by a man before, and_-"

"So you _did_ bang him?" Uh-oh, she had just confirmed the master's statement.

"I never pegged you for an easy target," the master continued smirking.

Sebastian looked shocked.

Finny fainted. Bard was shocked, "_You boffed him after only one date_?" and secretly wished he had acted on his hormones and asked Mey Rin out first.

Ciel was clearly having fun at his maid's expense, "Wait, did you _boff_ him or _bang_ him? Get the story straight, and with details,"

Mey Rin didn't know how to respond, or who to respond to first. She arbitrarily started with Ronald.

"Mr. Ronald! Wh-what are you doing here?"

"_Mr.? _Why are calling me that, love? Makes me feel like an old geezer," he said smiling, helping Mey Rin up and then encircling her waist with his arms. The other four males remained in shock.

"Stop it!" She pushed him away, blushing.

"Why are you acting so shy? You were so _wild_ last night..."

Finny, who had regained his consciousness, lost it again at Ronald's last statement.

"What exactly happened last night?" Mey Rin whispered, though the other four heard.

"What do you mean what happened? We went out for drinks! We had fun! I believe my favorite part of the evening was after your fourth whiskey, when you said 'come back to my quarters and put your death scythe in my gun holster'."

_Ah!_ Mey Rin then finally passed out.

* * *

><p>THE END. I know, cheese, lameness, suckiness. I clearly did not write this meaning for it to be a piece of good writing of any kind. I kinda need to write some drivel, since my other story is about to truly get darker. Plus, it's pretty funny imagining this... ^_^<p> 


End file.
